Darkest Before Dawn
Hello all! Im Ruby! Im from Ireland,im 11,and i love Glee! This is my first fanfic about Glee,so enjoy! Darkest before Dawn By Ruby. Chap.1 Quinn’s house,Monday night “You cant do this to me. ”Quinn Fabray said desperately to Finn Hudson,Her boy friend of two years. “ Im sorry,But i love Rachel now…not you.” Finn said. Finn put on his Abercrombie and Finch hoodie. “But Finn…why would you love such a….Bitch?” Quinn said, shaking her head and leaning against the doorway. “Rachel ISNT a bitch, she is a bit of a Diva,yes,but she is nice once you get to know her.” “No Finn ,she is Crazy trying to steal you away from me. No you’re Crazy breaking up with me.” “STOP BLAMING HER,QUINN!” Finn shouted all of a sudden. Quinn jumped, Finn never shouted at her. A Quiet silence fell over the room. “I’m sorry. It just happened, and neither of us knew that it would come to this…..Its over Quinn.” Finn quietly walked out the front door . It was a rainy cold,January night. Finn opened the door to his old pickup truck which he and his buddy Puck shared, climbed in, shut the door ,turned on the engine and drove off into the cold night. All this time Quinn had been watching him though the window. When Finn turned the corner Quinn ran upstairs to her bedroom. She checked the time. Half past nine. Her parents wouldent be home from their charity ball yet. Good. Because Quinn could use some alone time right now. Quinn leaped onto her bed,put her pillow over her head and cryed until there were no more tears to be shed. Chapter 2. McKinley High,Tuesday morning. “So he just dumped you for Rachel Berry?” Sam Evans, Quinns best friend asked. Sam and Quinn had been Best friends since they were eight years old. Sam had been practicing with the soccer coach ,Quinn had been doing practice with the Junior Cheerios squad. Sam had been watching Quinn doing some backflips across the field when suddenly she bumped into Chucky . Chucky was the Biggest kid in McKinley Middle School and in Sam’s and Quinn’s grade. Unluckly, he was also the School Bully. “Hey Cheer girl ,why the heck did you a backflip into me for?” “N-N-Nothing. I was j-just practicing my moves. “ Quinn stammered. Back then, Quinn was almost afraid of anything. Spiders,Tigers, you named it, she was afraid of it. “Praticing your moves? Pah! More like, back abuse! Im gonna teach you a lesson.” Chucky had digged his nails into Quinns right arm,and Quinn was dangling from the ground. Sam quickly ran over just as Chucky had raised his fist. “HEY! YOU,YEAH YOU SNOT-FACE! PUT HER DOWN!” Sam had shouted at Chucky. “No way Wimp ,go back to your Mommy.” Chucky had said. Sam Tackled Chucky by his legs and Chucky fell to the ground. Quinn went flying through the air but manged to land on the ground safely on herfeet. Chucky got up, looked up in terror at Sam and ran away saying “Ill get you,Evans!” Quinn brushed dust off her Uniform and said “Thanks for saving me from Chucky. I thought i was a goner.” Sam smiled and said “No problem. Im Sam .Sam Evans. What’s your name?” “Im Quinn.” Quinn had said smiling up at Sam. And from that moment on,Sam and Quinn had been Best friends. Quinn nodded. “Just like that. I cant believe it. “ Sam sighed. “It will all be ok Quinn.” Suddenly Quinn got a idea. “Back in a sec.” she said. She got her books from her locker,and went to the Snack bar. She went over to the Slushie machine and filled the red plasic cups up with two extra large Grape-Drench slushies. Quinn walked down the corridor, with the two big red plastic cups in her hands. All the geeks of McKinley High cowered in terror at the sight. “Don’t worry freaks you’re all safe…for now.” She thought. “Quinn what are you doing?” Sam asked. “Youll see.” Is all she said. Sam started to panic. Whenever Quinn said that,trouble was always around the corner. Quinn turned the corner and saw Finn in his McKinley High Athletics jacket. She softened when she saw the familiar sight of him. For a second, she felt like planting a a great big kiss on his lips but then remembered they were over. Luckily Rachel Berry was on Finns arm,wearing a huge blue kitted sweater,with a picture of a strawberry, Black tartan skirt ,White kneesocks trimmed with gold stars and her usual sensible black pumps. Finn was looking around him and Rachel was too busy smliling and looking up at Finn to notice Quinn coming towards them. “Hers your Gold Star,Berry and as for you Bitch…” Splash! Quinn threw the slushies in the pairs faces. Quinn ran off before they could react. “Quinn! Quinn!” Sam called after her ,But Quinn kept walking on. ………………………………………………………………………… Quinn walked into the Glee room.It was empty. Sam followed her in. “Fabray,what the hell was that for?” Sam said in anger. “That Bitch deserved it.” Quinn said shrugging. “Youre being the Bitch Quinn. You just slushied her for no reason!” “I slushed her because she took my Boyfriend away from me!” “Did you ever think that YOU Were the reason he broke up with you?” Sam asked Quinn. Slience. Quinn actually considered that reason. Not that she would ever tell Sam that. “No i wouldn’t! I did nothing wrong when we were together! Didn’t cheat,i didn’t do anything wrong…” “But you got pregnant with Puck and said Finn was the Dad.” Sam said. Quinn fell quiet,Sam was right. “ALL RIGHT,OK FINE! I DID DO THAT! HAPPY NOW SAM EVANS! I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS!!!” Quinn stormed out of the Choir room. Chap.3 Girls Locker Room ,Tuesday afternoon. Quinn avoided Sam and the other Glee members all day. Whenever any of them headed her way she went in the opposite direction. So when the final bell had rung and it was time for Cheerios pratice, Quinn had never felt so relived in her life to get into the locker room. But then she overheard Madonna Fergusson and Santana Lopez gossiping. “Omg did you hear the news?” Madonna said flicking her long black luscious locks. “What news?” Santana said ,doing warm-up exercises, at this point stretching back her ankle. “Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson broke up!” Madonna practically squealed in excitement. “I’ll allow them that.” Thought Quinn. “Beside almost everyone at McKinley has a crush on Finn.” “Oh. My. God. No way! Is he like Single?” Santana said in surprise, dropping her ankle. “No, in fact he’s dating that Rachel Berry loser from Glee.” Madonna said, applying strawberry lip balm to her lips. “Oh,HER. Everyone knows she is never gonna become a star, even if she has snagged the hottest guy in Lima.” Santana said,snickering. “Totally.” Madonna said joining in. “That’s the sorta thing i want to hear.” Quinn opened her mouth and was about to say something when Santana said “But please, she is such a bitch anyways ,she bossed Finn around and expected him to STILL Be her boyfriend.” “I know,she is like,such,a slut.” Madonna said. Quinn closed her mouth. Anger raised up inside off her. No one got away with calling Quinn Lucie Fabray a Slut. NO ONE. Quinn turned around, slammed her locker door shut and went over to Madonna and Santana. “Repeat what you said, Madonna.” Quinn said crossing her arms across her chest, her voice Icy cold. “Nothing. Just said you were a slut, that’s all.” Madonna said,smirking. “She is so right,you know,How could you think that Finn was gonna stick around? Lets face it Quinn, hes with Rachel now. He isn’t gonna stay with a Bastard like you.” Quinn punched Santana in the face. Santana reeled back from the shock. Then she recovered. “It is So on.” Santana said. Santana punched Quinn back but Quinn hardly flinched and delivered another blow. The Two girls pratticly had a cat-fight. Madonna fought too,helping Santana. A few junior Cherrios chanted “FIGHT! FIGHT FIGHT!” Evently Sue Sylvester came into the room and blew her whistle. “GET OUT INTO THE FIELD NOW!” She shouted at the other Cherrios who fled out to the field in fright. Then she watched as Madonna,Santana and Quinn got up. About 15 centimeters of Santana’s hair had gone and she had a big bruise across her cheek. Madonna’s leg was grazed and she had a black eye. Quinn only came out of it with a few scratches. “Fergensson,Lopez.go to the nurses office. Quinn come with me to Figgins office.” Sue led Quinn out of the room,but not before Quinn had seen the smug smirks in Santana and Madonnas faces. Chap.4. Principal Figgins’s Office ,Wednesday morning. “Quinn not only was your behaviour disgraceful, You were having a brawl right there on the floor! You know that is against the rules.” Principal Figgins said, Frowning at Quinn. It was the following morning after the incident and Quinn was seated opposite Principal Figgins, awaiting her punishment. “Poor Madonna and Santana have to stay out of school now,because of you. “ Quinn ever so slightly smirked ,she was happy about that. “But im ashamed of you Quinn very Ashamed. I thought better of you. Since Coach Sylvester saw the attack I’m leaving your fate in her hands. You are very lucky you are not suspended.” Figgins said. He nodded at Sue Sylvester,who today was wearing a red tracksuit. “Follow me,Q.” Sue said,leading Quinn down the hallway to her office. Quinn gulped. She felt like she was plunging into a Firery inferno with the Devil. Sue Sylvester’s Office. “Sit Down Q.” Coach Sylvester said. Quinn sat opposite Sue ,her heart pounding. She looked around at the brass cheerleading trophies. When Sue said “Listen to me, Fabray” she looked at Sues face. “I’m very Angry with you, sure I’m sneaky myself but even i don’t think a brawlout is the best way to solve things.” “But Madonna and Santana said-“Quinn tried to say but Sue cut her off. “I don’t want to hear what Santand or Madonna said. As of now, Quinn Fabray you are no longer Head Cheerio. Santana will take your place. Hand back your uniform first thing tomorrow morning.” “NO!” Quinn yelled in anger. She stood up. “I HAVE BEEN IN THE CHERRIOS SNICE I WAS 4! IT’S A PART OF MY LIFE! YOU CANT TAKE AWAY FROM ME,COACH! YOU JUST CANT! I WORKED MY BUTT OFF TO IMPRESS YOU FROM DAY ONE! I WOREKD MY ASS OFF WITH THOSE ROUTINES,HECK,I EVEN GOT YOU TO NATIONALS 12 TIMES! AND THATS ALL THE THANKS YOU GIVE ME COACH?” “Please Coach Sylvester…don’t do this to me.” Quinn’s voice was a whisper now ,she was close to tears. “Don’t call me Coach,now get outta my office,the smell of your failure is stinking it up.” “FINE YOU BASTARD!” Quinn said, Storming out of the office. She went into the empty Choir room,closed the door and cried her heart out. Everything in her life was gone. Finn.Cherios.Sam. Even Glee seemed boring on Monday afternoon. Quinn felt that she was all alone. Quinns head jerked up. Hold on a sec. She wasn’t alone. She needed guidance. And she knew exactly who to go to.